


Protect Me Alpha!

by DestielSnot



Series: Frerard ABO's [2]
Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And it's all safe, Bandom - Freeform, Because he's a sweetheart, Car Sex, Either way Frank likes dick, Fluff (kinda), Gerard is a magical being, Knotting, M/M, Omega Frank Iero, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Protective Gerard Way, Scenting, Should I tag the fact that Frank kind of has an oral fixation?, Smut, So yay!, and consensual, his car is kind of magical though, let me know if I missed a tag!, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Ray drags Frank to a party and things start out shit but end pretty well (In Frank's opinion).





	Protect Me Alpha!

**Author's Note:**

> ABO Universe because there isn't enough frerard omegaverse. The ending is rushed because I feel like bleh. And this is barely edited; I just went over it a little bit. But hopefully you enjoy, and please comment (your opinions and nice things) and kudos! ALSO! If anyone want's to roleplay frerard (or ya know, other bandoms, please message me on here or on instagram at destielsnot!)

Frank sighed as he eyed up all of the party goers. Alphas, betas and omegas alike were drinking from red solo cups and swaying to an extremely loud song that's bass was shaking the walls. To say Frank was uncomfortable would be an understatement. He absolutely hated parties and anything relating to them, which meant alcohol, drugs, and unsafe sex.

Ray had dragged Frank to the party, telling him it would be 'a hell of a lot of fun, trust me dude. You won't regret coming.' Well, Frank already was regretting even agreeing. He was an unmated and unmarked omega for fucks sake, so much shit could go wrong it wasn't even funny. He wasn't on suppressants, since scientists hadn't quite figured out how to make them for male omegas just yet. So he knew his pheromones were strong and he was probably stinking up the place even more because he was worried.

Not that anyone could probably tell. Just about everyone looked like they were high on something and the scents of everybody was so overwhelming it made Frank feel like he was suffocating. He never quite understood how anyone could enjoy this. The music was so fucking loud it made his ears ring, the stench of people and their colognes and perfumes and alcohol made Frank wish he didn't have a nose at all.

Frank liked to think that he was pretty observant, so he knew for a fact that it wasn't his imagination when he saw an alpha eyeing him up to the point where it was creepy. He wasn't even nonchalant about it, just blatantly staring. It made Frank's body shiver in disgust and a little bit of fear. He was starting to feel anxious and tried distracting himself by focusing on the other people dancing and shouting. It didn't help at all, because he could still feel that alpha's gaze burning into him.

And when said creepy alpha started to make his way towards him, Frank knew he had to do something pretty fucking fast. He was walking with determination and a steady stare and that could mean one of a few things. And all of which were completely unwelcome. Frank looked around the crowded room for Ray but he was nowhere to be found, and in turn that made him all the more panicky. The next best thing was to find a hopefully kind enough alpha to help him.

Frank glanced around quickly, his arms automatically wrapping around his torso to make himself look smaller out of instinct. He spotted someone, an alpha who not only didn't look like he was high out of his mind, but he also didn't have a solo cup in hand. Which meant that maybe he was sober and that was good. Frank hastily made his way over to him, latching onto the tall alpha's arm. The alpha that was following him before was still making his way over.

"You okay?" The alpha Frank was holding onto asked with a raised dark brow.

"I -" Frank was cut off by the creepy alpha that had made his way up to them.

"He your alpha?" The dude asked with a punim, puffing out his chest in some weird dominance thing that Frank never understood. Though he guessed that that was because he was an omega and never had the urge to make himself look bigger then he was.

"Y-yeah." Frank replied, looking up at the alpha he was clinging onto with a pleading look. He hoped the guy understood what was happening, and by the looks of it, he did. Because he pulled Frank a little closer and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Do you need something?" The creepy alpha huffed in response.

"Keep an eye on your omega. Wouldn't want anything happening to him, right?" Was all he said before walking away. Frank let out a sigh of relief, still not letting go of the alpha he was gripping.

"Did he do anything to you?" The alpha asked, snaking his arm out of Frank's grip so he could properly face him.

"No, no. He was - he was following me around 'nd I didn't know what to do and I got scared, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have just like grabbed you but -"

"Hey, hey, no don't worry about it. Lucky you did, he gave me off vibes so.."

"Do you have someone to take you home, because honestly there's a lot of guys like the dude from before and it wouldn't sit right with me if I just let you stay here without protection or something." The alpha continued, and knowing that he was even concerned with his safety made Frank happy in some odd way. And now that he didn't feel threatened, Frank was able to properly get a look at the alpha that had helped him.

He had just above shoulder-length kohl coloured hair and dark eyes, though the house lighting was dimmed so it was kind of hard to tell. Frank thought that the alpha was definitely handsome, in a non-conventional way. He was tall too, though Frank supposed most people were 'tall' since he was pretty short himself. It didn't help that he was an omega, so he was naturally smaller in general.

"I came with my friend.. I dunno where he went though." Frank said, glancing around the crowded room for Ray. He was still nowhere to be seen, and Frank wasn't sure if it was because the room was so crowded and he just didn't spot him, or if he actually wasn't down here.

"Alright. How 'bout - how 'bout we go outside and just get some fresh air then?"

"Yeah.. okay." Frank liked the idea of getting out of the house. His senses were overloaded and he just didn't want to be here anymore. Some fresh air sounded fucking lovely.

The alpha grabbed Frank's hand and led him through the people and out of the house. It was a little chilly outside but Frank was able to handle it. Living in New Jersey, you get used to the cooler weather during the fall and winter months. The cool night air was definitely refreshing too, and even though it smells kind of like an alley way out here, it was much better then the overwhelming scent of too many alphas, betas, and omegas all in one place.

The two of them leaned against the paneled wall of the house. The music could still be heard from outside but it was nowhere near as loud and it was more of a rumble if anything. There were only a few people mingling in the front yard, seeing as it was almost pitch black out save for the crappy lighting from the street lamp not too far down the road.

"You want a smoke?" The alpha questioned, breaking Frank out of the daze he didn't know he was in.

"I don't really smoke." Frank replied, watching as the alpha took out a pack and lighter.

"Can I ask - can I ask what your name is?" Frank asked, since he hated referring to the dude as 'alpha' in his head.

The alpha nodded, removing the cigarette from his lips. "It's Gerard. You?"

"Frank."

"Cute. You look like a Frank.. Frankie maybe." Frank felt his face flush because of the compliment and the nickname. The only people who called him that were his mom and sometimes his friends. But the way Gerard said it was just - Frank didn't even know.

Frank watched as Gerard took a few puffs of his cigarette, the end of it flickering dark orange and red, ashes falling from it every few seconds.

"Ya know, next time you head off to a party, get an alpha friend to scent you. Usually keeps other alphas back." Gerard stated after a few moments.

"I don't really have any alpha friends..." Frank said. The only alpha friend he had was already mated, therefore his scent was combined with his significant other's. Most of his friends were other omegas since he related more with them. He knew a few betas too. In high school, people tended to stick with the cliques that had the same secondary genders. Because of this, Frank never really made friends with any alphas, besides Pete - he was the one already mated and Frank was pretty sure he had a pup on the way too. He was kind of envious of them. Not that he wanted kids right now, but having a mate was something really amazing.

"I can scent you. If you plan on staying and waiting for your friend."

"O-okay." Frank had never been scented before. He knew what it was, and it wasn't something like sexual or anything though he was pretty sure people scented a lot after sex. It was kind of intimate.

Gerard tossed his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with the toe of his Converse before gesturing for Frank to come a little closer. Frank obliged, stepping in front of Gerard. He wasn't sure where to look or what to do with his arms so he just kept them at his sides. He bit his lip as Gerard got closer. His fingers twitched when the alpha placed his face in the crook of his neck, the other's hands coming to rest on his hips as he began to scent Frank, rubbing his cheek against the omega's neck gland.

The action made Frank's whole body heat up, and even though he tried to keep his mouth shut he couldn't help the whimper that escaped past his lips. He tilted his head so Gerard had better access. He didn't know scenting would turn him on - in fact he wasn't even sure if that was a normal thing. Maybe it was because he hadn't had sex in a while, he honestly wasn't sure. What he was sure of though, was the fact that Gerard could probably smell his arousal, and that was kind of fucking embarrassing. There was no way he could hide it.

Gerard pulled away after a few moments, his hands still on Frank's hips. Frank could see that the alpha's pupils were dilated, taking up most of the irises and he could just smell the underlying scent of arousal coming from him too.

"My car?" Gerard asked, voice lower then before.

"Fuck - yeah." Gerard pulled Frank along with him down the street to where Frank assumed his car was parked. He had to keep his legs squeezed shut because he could feel himself starting to leak slick in anticipation. He had never been with an alpha before, never taken a knot. And while that thought was slightly nerve-wracking, he was more turned on by the idea if anything. He's heard some of his omega friends talking about how it feels to be filled like that.

When they reached Gerard's car, the alpha unlocked it, pulling open the backseat door and allowing Frank to shuffle in before him. Surprisingly the backseat wasn't too cramped, even with the both of them back there.

While Frank unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, Gerard reached up front and opened the glove compartment, taking out a strip of condoms and small bottle of lube. Frank slid his pants down and kicked them off along with his shoes, which proved to be a little difficult because he didn't have much room to do so. He got out of them, nonetheless, which is all that mattered.

Gerard handed the things to Frank for him to hold while he kicked off his own shoes and undid his own pants, sliding them and his boxer briefs off and - wow, Gerard had a pretty big dick. Alpha's usually did, but still Frank could literally feel his mouth starting to water at the sight of it, hard and already leaking just the slightest at the blood red tip. He just wanted to lean forward and give it a lick - see what he tastes like, how he feels in his mouth.

Frank didn't bother suppressing his moan at just the thought of himself choking and mouthing on Gerard's cock. He kind of had an oral-fixation, sue him. He was so fucking glad when Gerard was finally fully unclothed from the waist down, he was starting to get a little impatient. Though he usually was in bed. Don't get Frank wrong, he wasn't opposed to teasing. If anything he liked it, but he just wanted a good fucking.

Gerard grabbed Frank's legs and hoisted them to rest on his hips, the omega automatically wrapping them around his waist to keep him in place. Because he was an omega, prep usually wasn't necessary. Their bodies self-lubricated and during heats (and sometimes out of them), their holes adjusted for knots.

Frank tossed the bottle of lube back into the front seats, knowing he wouldn't need it because he was leaking a crap ton of slick already. He tore open the condom, noting how it was different from the one's betas used, and handed it back to Gerard for him to put on. He would've done it for him but he couldn't quite reach.

He watched as Gerard put on the condom, his thighs quivering in anticipation as the alpha lined himself up with his entrance. Gerard pushed in in one go, making Frank gasp at the sudden intrusion.

Gerard leaned forward and rolled his hips to test the waters, waiting a moment for Frank's body to adjust to his length before pulling out and slamming back in. Frank reached his hands up and gripped Gerard's shoulders tightly as the alpha set up a quick pace, whimpering with every hard push he received. He could feel himself being stretched like never before - and fuck did it feel amazing.

"Gee-" Frank's nails dug into the alpha's shoulders through his shirt, his hips lifting to meet with every thrust. Gerard shifted just perfectly and - "Holy fuck!" The omega moaned out when Gerard slammed right into his prostate. The rubbing at the bundle of nerves causing a shock of pleasure and tingles to surf through him, his body releasing all the more slick which was probably getting on the backseat but Frank didn't care. And Gerard seemed to feel the same because he just kept on, going impossibly quicker with his thrusts.

Frank was already so close, right at that wonderful edge. His own cock was leaking precum against his belly, thankfully not getting on his shirt. His thighs were shaking, stomach muscles tense as heat coiled and recoiled in him, just barely holding on. He didn't even realize he was crying until now, the wet tears slipping down his face and mixing in with the sweat that was collecting at the crook of his neck.

Gerard was panting heavily into Frank's shoulder, his forehead resting there as he continued his ministrations. Frank could feel the base of the alpha's cock swelling in him, his knot stretching him even more. The heat of it felt so surreal, like nothing he's ever felt before and it made Frank gasp every time it caught on his rim.

"I'm - I'm so close," Frank all but gasped out between loud moans and intakes of air.Gerard licked at Frank's neck. "Cum for me." He panted, his words similar to a low growl that sent shivers up and down Frank's spine, straight to his cock. That was all he needed, his eyes squeezing shut and mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he finally released all over his stomach. He could see colours flashing behind his eyelids as he came, hips struggling to meet with Gerard's thrusts that were still nailing right into him and his prostate.

Frank could feel everything - literally everything, his body tingling as he finally started to come down. Gerard's hips stuttered as his knot swelled up, locking him in place as he finally came, filling the condom up with multiple hot spurts. Frank's legs gave out as Gerard rode off his own high, thighs hitting the cushioning of the backseats and sticking to the material because of the slick that had gotten everywhere.

Gerard was slightly heaving above him, catching his breath. He reached a hand up and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, lazily grinning down at Frank afterwards. The omega returned the look, catching his own breath. He could feel Gerard's cock twitching inside of him, even through the condom - and that was kind of (totally) hot in Frank's opinion.

"How long till your knot swells down?" Frank asked after he could breath properly.

"Couple minutes. Why, you have somewhere to be?" Gerard replied teasingly, making Frank smile and shake his head. He could feel his hair sticking to his forehead and usually he would feel gross, but he didn't. He was just content and a little tired and absolutely well-fucked. He'd never had sex like that before and felt really good and really full, just like how the other omegas had said.

Gerard's knot eventually swelled down after about ten minutes, though Frank couldn't be exactly sure of how much time had passed. He was still a little loopy and he actually kind of felt sad when the alpha pulled out. Like he didn't feel whole. He pushed that aside though.

Gerard had an abundance amount of tissues in his car, thankfully, and they used those to clean the seats and themselves, or rather Frank since he was covered in slick.

"You, are one messy omega." Gerard said as he helped wipe Frank's thigh clean of the clear liquid.

"Sorry." Frank said with a blush. He had never leaked this much slick before.

"Oh, don't apologize. Honestly it's kinda hot and -" Gerard dragged his finger along the underside of the omega's thigh, scooping up some slick and bringing it to his mouth. "You taste amazing."

Frank flushed and felt his stomach clench and hell he just leaked a little more, embarrassingly enough. Gerard just smirked and continued to help wipe him of his slick.

Afterwards, they got dressed back into their clothes and shoes. It was (not) surprisingly more difficult then taking them off. When they were done, they headed out of the car, Gerard locking it back up. He had a garbage bag in the backseat (don't ask why) and that's where they discarded all of the tissues and stuff.

"Can um - can I get your number?" Frank asked as they walked back to the house that the party was being held in.

"Definitely."

They exchanged numbers before entering back into the party. Frank stayed right at Gerard's side for the rest of the night, enjoying his time far more then he did before. Parties maybe weren't too bad. Maybe.


End file.
